A number of plant irrigation and feeder apparatus as well as a number of plant support systems are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,279, for a plant irrigation apparatus, belonging to the inventor herein, describes one such system. Water is provided to the upper portion of the assembly in the '279 disclosure through an externally connected hose. A cap closes off the upper end of the assembly to prevent entry of debris. Holes are provided in the part of the apparatus that enters the ground so that the water provided at the upper portion of the apparatus may flow downward and through the holes into the surrounding soil. A plant food basket may be provided disposed beneath the cap so that plant food placed in the basket may be carried by the flowing water through the previously mentioned holes into the soil surrounding an adjacent plant.
A tree support apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,125, also owned by the inventor herein. Various embodiments are disclosed for supporting immature plants and small trees to assure healthy stem and trunk growth, together with plant feeding features incorporated in the support stakes. Stabilizing structure for the support stakes is also disclosed for the support members that are associated with the plants and trees. A one piece garden support stake is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,302, also owned by the inventor of the apparatus described herein. The one piece stake of the '302 patent is described as having a wedge shaped lower end and a reinforced upper end that serves to receive impact blows for driving the wedged end of the stake into the ground surface adjacent plants to be supported.